Nightmares
by segumisama
Summary: What does Rin do when her protecter is not around? Angest fic I suck at summaries. R&R plz


Ok people, this is my 2nd ff so dont to be to mad if its not good. critisms welcomed any review is fine by me i like to know what you think of it wherther it was good bad or ok.

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha or Sesshomaru even though i wish i did...

**Nightmares**

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree. Ah-un and Jaken were dozing some ways away and his young ward, Rin, was curled up by the glowing coals of the fire. It had been a long day. The day had started out like any other, Sesshomaru waking Jaken and Rin and they had set off in search of Naraku. Late in the afternoon, they had found him, or rather, one of his golems.

Sesshomaru commanded ah-un to take Rin away but while the dragon was five feet into the air, the golem sent a tentacle to slam into the beast. Ah-un fell to the ground. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, who seemed to be okay.

Then, he eliminated the golem with the dragon strike. He turned to his ward who had yet to stand up. He noticed her whimpering and clutching her ankle and determined it to be sprained. They stopped for the night in a clearing.

Then, for some reason yet unknown to sesshomaru, nearly all the demons had taken it to there heads to try to eliminate him. He destroyed them all but he was now covered head to foot in demon blood. He would wait until Rin was asleep to take a bath he decided.

Now, as he heard her breathing coming in slow breathes he sniffed and found the direction of the nearest hot spring. He nearly hesitated, it was quite away off but since he had killed every demon within two miles of this place he went.

All was quiet in the makeshift campsite. Then, a shiver ran through the night. Rin clutched her eyes in her sleep. She shiered again, whimpering. Her legs moved, as if running from something. Then her chocolate orbs flew open, searching for her lord, the sight of him calmed her. But tonigh her brown eyes darted back and forth seeing no sign of the whit clad figure. Her breathing came in short gasps. She drew her knees to her cheast as flashbacks came to her mind.

"_Rin dear keep up will you?" said a woman who was walking along a cart. "yes mama!" beamed a young chilled showing a gap-toothed smile. that was when it happened, they came so suddenly, out of nowhere. _

'no no why must I see this again!' Rin closed her eyes, but the images would not go away.

"_Who are you?" shouted a man who was sitting on the wagon "why, I am the man that is going to get your money!" blood flew the cart stopped, horrified her mother knelt down to Rin and said, "run child they have not seen you yet go! Go into the woods!" Rin stood frozen, unable too move._

_A hand took hers and she looked to see her brother jerking her away from her mother. Her brother threw her behind a tree then took a dagger from his belt and with an angry shout, ran after the man who had killed his father. "no:" cried his mother but he would not stop. He was slaughtered. _

Silently, Rin cried, unable to stop the memories that played about her head.

_Her mother started to run but was stopped by a bandit he notched an arrow. It flew straight into her heart. She fell to the floor, eyes growing dim. the bandit sneered. he knelt down and took off all her possessions that were worth something. The same was done to her father and brother. The bandits then snapped the reigns of the horses and they left. The newly orphaned child sobbing silently behind a tree. _

Rin buried her face in her hands. The sharp 'twang' of the bow and the sound of bodies hitting the floor were burned into her memory. Plaguing her mind every time she slept. 'And now lord Sesshomaru has left me too' she thought. Salt trickling into the already opened wound.

Sesshomaru was just getting out of the hot springs when he smelt something.

His eyes opened in shock as he dressed and raced to the campsite where he had left Rin.

He found his ward curled up by a tree. Shivering. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped at the contact. Her chocolate eyes were filed with tears as she met his golden ones. "L-lord Sesshomaru? You a-arnt leaving me?"

"No," he said softly, "I'm not leaving you" she encircled her arms tightly around him. He was shocked at the contact but put his arm around her small frame. He leaned against a tree and she settled into his fur with a happy sigh.

**end**

ok if you liked this then i want you guys to read a VERY VERY nice fic by a cool author. drake is the best author no contest the name of it is

dissapointment its a angysty fic but no doubt good. als read hero it is also an awesome fic.

-segumisama


End file.
